The present invention relates to apparatus for creating laterally extending holes in the ground for receiving pipe, conduit, electrical cable or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved earth piercing apparatus for forming such laterally extending holes.
In the construction industry, a common problem is the placing of pipe, conduit, electrical cable or the like under existing structures such as curbs, sidewalks, driveways and the like. Commonly, such problems are addressed by digging trenches adjacent to and under such structures and forcing the pipe, conduit, electrical cable etc. through the trenches and under such structures.
Alternatively, apparatus and methods have been developed for drilling or otherwise forming holes under sidewalks, curbs, roadways and the like which include the use of high pressure water in combination with tubular or solid pipes. The use of such alternative apparatus results in mud and debris which interferes with the placement of electrical and water conduit, etc. and of course destroys the cleanliness of the work place.
Still other earth piercing apparatus has been proposed and is described in various patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,327,616; 2,619,832; 2,902,532 and 3,554,303. In addition, such apparatus is described in Canadian patent 693,404 and in publication WO87/04487.
Unfortunately, none of the commercially available apparatus or apparatus described in publications such as the foregoing patents provides a satisfactory simple solution to the problem of forming clean, uniform diameter, laterally extending ground holes under existing structures. The present invention addresses and satisfies such long existing needs.